Because Of You
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Songfic.Sasuke POV. Si bakadobe itu bilang bahwa gadis pink itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Haru no Sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Betapa cantiknya nama itu sesuai dengan gadis pink-ku itu. What! Hei, dia belum jadi milikku. RnR. Dont Like Dont Read.


**Because Of You**

**Disclamer by**

**Because Of You © Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairs : SasuSaku**

**AU, Songfic and Maybe OOC(?)**

**Oneshot**

**Song by Ne-Yo – Because Of You**

**Enjoy reading~**

**

* * *

**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu saja melewati kelasku ketika istirahat tiba. Pasti dia akan berjalan bersama dengan sahabatnya yang berambut blonde agak mirip Barbie itu.

Dengan senyuman khasnya pasti dia akan menanggapi ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya. Kadang dia akan menanggapi dengan berbicara bak lantunan lagu bidadari yang sedang bersenandung dan akan tertawa bak burung yang berkicau di pagi hari.

Walau terkadang aku harus memicingkan mata untuk melihatnya dari kursiku yang paling pojok dekat dengan jendela kelas aku pasti tidak akan melewati hal ini. Walau temanku si rambut duren yang berisik itu menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihatnya maka akan kutendang dia dari penglihatanku.

Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun dengan perasaanku ini. Aku hanya menikmati detik-detik dia berlalu saja dan bagaimana perasaanku saat dia melewati kelasku dengan senyumannya.

**Wan to, but I can't help it**

**I love the way it feels, **

**It's got me stuck between my**

**fantasy and what is real**

Hari ini ada kelas olahraga gabungan dan tentu saja kelasku dan kelasnya ternyata disatukan. Walau jaraknya tak seberapa jauh dari pandanganku aku ingin sekali mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengannya. Dan sialnya si bakadobe itu malah mendekati gadis pink itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Shit! Dasar bakadobe sialan. Dia telah mendahuluiku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dengan cengiran rubahnya dia menghampiriku dan berkata dia berkenalan dengan gadis pink itu bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Oh, bagus sekali bakadobe. Kau tak merasa ya, aku cemburu denganmu, hah? Eh, tunggu. Cumburu? Aku? Tidak. Tidak dan tidak. Tapi, mungkin iya.

**I need it when I want it. **

**I want it when I don't**

**Tell myself I'll stop everyday.**

**Knowin' that I won't**

Si bakadobe itu bilang bahwa gadis pink itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Haru no Sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Betapa cantiknya nama itu sesuai dengan gadis pink-ku itu. What? Hei, dia belum jadi milikku.

Huh, dengan sebal aku meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang asik-asiknya menceritakan perkenalannya dengan gadis pink itu. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung celana olahraga dan melewati gadis pink itu untuk berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Jantungku serasa memompa lebih cepat dari biasannya. Uh, tahan Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan sampai ada semburat merah muda di pipimu itu saat kau melewati dia. Ingat prinsip keluarga Uchiha itu.

**I got a problem and I don't**

**know what to do about it**

**Even if I did, I don't know if I **

**would quite but I doubt it**

Saat jarakku dengannya hanya beberapa senti lagi untuk melewatinya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang meniup helaian rambut panjang merah muda gadis itu. Ujung rambutnya membelai lembut pipiku. Terasa ada sengatan listrik mengalir di badanku. Walau berlangsung agak cepat dan tidak begitu terasa baginya dia menoleh ke arahku begitu pula denganku.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Bertubrukan satu sama lain. Onyx-ku bertemu dengan emerald-nya yang menyihir langusng diriku untuk berdiam di tempat. Terasa waktu berhenti untuk sementara dan aku membalikan badan lagi dan berjalan agak cepat melewati barisan anak perempuan yang sudah mengoceh aneh-aneh tentangku.

**I'm taken by the thought of it,**

**and I know this much is true**

**Baby, you have become my**

**addiction, I'm so strung out on you**

**I can barely move but I like it**

Malam menjelang begitu cepat di Konoha. Angin malam yang menusuk menyeruak di kamarku di lantai dua. Sengaja kubuka jendela kamarku utnuk menikmatri angin sepoi-sepoi juga bulan yang bersinar terang diiringi para penghuni malam, bintang.

Teringat akan kejadian tadi siang saat di lapangan sekolah, aku mengelus pipiku perlahan. Ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana rambut panjang merah mudanya itu menyapu lembut pipiku. Dan bagaimana pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain.

**And it's all because of you**

**And it's all because of you…**

**Never get enough,**

**She's the sweetest drug**

Tanpa disengaja dan terkontrol oleh otakku, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat kejadian lucu akan dirinya di lapangan tadi. Anak laki-laki olahraga lari sprit 500 meter sedangkan yang perempuan akan lari lompat jauh.

Sebelum aku berlari di kelompok kedua, aku melihatnya. Melihat gadis pink itu dengan agak ragu di ujung papan tolakkan mengeratkan tali sepatunya. Saat dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan melompat dengan sempurna di papan tolakkan tapi tidak untuk mendarat. Memang dia berdiri tapi ternyata keseimbangannya kurang sehingga dia jatuh ke depan bukan ke belakang.

Haha… pasti kalian tidak bisa mebayangkannya bagaimana lucunya gadis pink itu saat wajahnya penuh dengan pasir. Apalagi masih ada sisa pasir di pucuk hidungnya yang tanpa disadarinya itu membuat teman-temannya tertawa dan Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan semburat merah merona dari pipinya bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Betapa lucunya dia…

**Think of it every second**

**I can't get nothing done.**

**Only concern is the next time,**

**I'm gonna get me some**

**Know I should stay away from,**

**cause it''s not good for me**

**I try and try but my obsession**

**wont let me leave**

Keesokan harinya aku agak terlambat datang ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi karena baka aniki-ku itu yang terlalu lama berendam di kamar mandi. Huh, tak habis pikir untuk apa aniki-ku itu berlama-lama di kamar mandi? Seperti perempuan saja.

Dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari di koridor menuju kelasku, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang berlawanan arah denganku. Seseorang itu sepertinya mengaduh bagai suara malaikatku. Tunggu. Seseorang yang tertunduk itu mempunyai kepala. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke! Bodohnya diriku. Tapi rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya itu mirip dengan gulali merah muda.

Gadis itu mendongkak menatapku. Ekspresinya menunjukan agar aku membantunya berdiri. Dengan gugup aku ulurkan tanganku dan tangannya yang halus bagaikan pipi seorang bayi dan kulit putih seputih salju emnyentuh indera perabaku. Mataku tertuju langsung di kedua mata besarnya yang indah. Ternyata dia memiliki mata emerald segar yang indah dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Pipinya bersemu bagaikan tomat segar.

Dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apa terpesona olehku? Ceh, narsis sekali kau Sasuke. Namun pandangannya masih saja bertenger di wajahku. Seperti mengintimidasi diriku. Lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk mengeluarkan suara barito-ku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ketus. Sumpah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menabrakku?" dia bertanya balik. Kali ini kedua tangan mungilnya itu terlipat di dadanya.

Dengan acuh aku malah berjalan melewatinya. Aku baru sadar bahwa jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dan aku melewati pelajaran Kakashi. Ah, toh Kakashi sensei pasti akan telat. Dasar pikunnya diriku.

"Hei, kau!" panggil gadis pink itu dengan volume suara yang memekakan telingaku. Mau tak mau aku menoleh padanya.

"Dengar baik-baik ya! Aku Haruno Sakura dari XI IPA 2 tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadaku terlebih dahulu!" dengan sebal dia memencak-mencakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis ralat senyum bahagia, mungkin akan terlihat senyum sinis di depannya. "Hn, silakan saja. Aku… Uchiha Sasuke dari XI IPA 1."

"Tch! Lihat saja kau Uchiha! Aku akan balas dendam!" tantangnya semangat. Tapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi biru dan dia memegangi perutnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan koridor yang sunyi dan aku yang termenung keheranan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar umpatannya yang terburu-buru berlari menuju toilet siswi. Aku tertawa cekikikan. Tapi, hanya beberapa detik dan kulihat tidak ada orang disini. Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat diriku tertawa begitu. Rusak sudah image-ku.

**And it's all because of you**

**And it's all because of you…**

**Never get enough,**

**She's the sweetest drug**

**She's the sweetest drug …**

*****"Fushigina kurai miserareteru de. Tsuyoku ireru youni itsumo kimi o. Shinjitsuzukete mo ii yo ne…" tiba-tiba saja kata itu menyeruak keluar dari mulutku. "She's the sweetest drug." Dan akupun tersenyum bahagia kelewat batas dalam satu hari penuh ini.

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

**

*** **terpikat oleh masa depan yang aneh. Tak ada salahnya untuk terus memeprcayai bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu.

Yah, ini dia songfic perdana punya Nna. Ternyata Nna gak bakat nulis sama sekali. Bisanya Cuma mengkritik saja = =a *digeplak* hehe… mengingat fanfic Nna yang lain gak laku dan Nna ternyata hanya bisa oneshot saja jadi Nna akan menyuguhkan fanfic oneshot sajalah. Oia, tolong para senpai dan pembaca kritik fanfic Nna yang lain. Huhu… sedihnya tidak ada yang membaca fanfic Nna ketiganya itu. Okelah daripada saya banyak bacot tolong tekan tombol ijo-ijo apa biru di bawah ini. Arigatou… dan Matta ashita ^^


End file.
